Ed's Adventures in Wonderland
by Accalia Ookami
Summary: This is my 1st story and i hope you enjoy it! I decided to try my best at what i thought it be like for Edo-kun if he was to go to Wonderland. This is based on the 2010 version.


Yet again Edward is sent on another mission by the military. This time he is going alone and is heading for a forest on the outside of Amstris. The reason for this? Some strange rumors have been going on about people getting lost and not returning. The military suspects that it could be another alchemist, again. Ed is sent to solve what is going on.

"Ugh… I thought I was able to get a break, but no. Mission after mission. There is no end." He thought to himself not watching where he was walking.

It seemed as if a rock appeared out of nowhere and tripped him. As if it was in slow motion, Ed fell to the ground. He turned around and saw the rock and gave it a long, hard stare.

"Agh!" He stood up and gave it a hard kick.

The rock flew into the bushes and scared an animal out of them. Ed got a glimpse of it before it ran off. Then it appeared to stop, turn around and look at Ed. It seemed to be a rabbit, but it was white and wearing clothes. It pulled out a pocket watch and showed it to Ed, appearing as if he was late for something.

"Uh… I must be seeing things. Rabbits don't where clothes." He said rubbing his eyes. He took another look and the rabbit was still there. "Ok, I'm not seeing things. Hmm… maybe that rabbit has something to do with these strange rumors."

The rabbit dashed away before Ed could say anything else.

"No, wait, stop!" he yelled as he ran to catch the rabbit.

He could only get glimpse as he chased the rabbit. Then the rabbit disappeared behind a tree. Ed took a look behind the tree. A humongous hole was under the tree. Ed got on his knees to get a closer look at the hole.

"Hmm… this hole is a little big for a rabbit. Helloooo? …. Hellooooo? Wait, why am I calling to a rabbit?" He started to lean over the hole. Then he lost his footing and fell inside the hole. "Woah! Hey! Aaaaaaagh!" He fell down the rabbit hole. Falling, falling down.

He was scared out of his mind and tried to stop himself by grabbing hold of anything to save him. He grabbed onto dirt, roots, rocks, clocks. "Wait, what? A clock?"

He took a look around as he fell. He noticed clocks, books, jars, and lots of other knick-knacks. Still falling, and not wanting to get killed, he tried to stop his decent into the hole. Grabbing one thing after another with no slowing down, he looked and saw the ground coming up fast. He fell hard onto the tile ground and if anyone was there they could have heard it. Slowly getting up, he looked around at the small room he fell into. He looked at the doors surrounding the room. He walked up to the first one and tried to open it. Nope. Next one. Nope. He tried, with no luck, to open the others.

"Well then, looks like I wont get out of here anytime soon." He sat down next to a door and sighed. Then he noticed a table in the room next to where he fell. "How did I miss that? Must have hit my head or something." He stood up and looked on the table.

There was a key. He picked it up and examined it. He tried it on the first door. No luck. The second. No luck again. He tried the others. Still no luck. He sat down and took another look around the room. He saw a curtain that he could have sworn wasn't there before.

"How in the heck am I missing these things?" He stood up and walked over to the curtain.

He pulled it back slowly not knowing what could be behind it. A wall. He then looked down and saw a small door. It was about two feet high. He looked back at the key he held in his hand and looked at the handle. This time there was no handle, just a lock.

"This better work." He replied frustrated as he placed the key in the keyhole.

The door opened and he took a look outside. He could feel the fresh breeze. He tried to get through the tiny door, but he just couldn't fit.

The door closed as he sat next to it saying, "Great. The one thing I'm to big for. For once." He got up and sat the key on the table. Just as he sat the key down he saw a small, corked bottle on the table. "Really. I never saw that there." He said sarcastically as he read the tag. The tag read, 'Drink me.' "Nothing better than a strange bottle in a strange room down a strange hole. Well this better do something." He uncorked the mysterious bottle and smelled it. "Ugh…I hope it tastes better than it smells." He took one last look at it before taking a drink.

Not more than a few seconds after drinking it, he coughed and nearly spat it up. "Yech… That was way worse than the smell." He placed the bottle back on the table.

While he was still gagging, he noticed everything around him was growing. Then he took another look and noticed it wasn't the room. It was himself! And he was shrinking! "HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS!" He kept yelling and shrinking until he finally came to a stop. When he stopped he was about a foot and a half tall. Of course he was angry. You could see it all over his face. "Whoever did this is really messed up!" He yelled to whoever could hear him.

He started toward the door and got stopped because of something at his feet. He looked down to see all his clothes piled up around him. "Seriously! What else is to happen in this strange place?" He tried to use alchemy to fix his clothes. Nope, not even alchemy works in this place. He wrapped his shirt around him. They, of course, were very loose. He ran, nearly tripping because of his giant clothes, to the door that was just slightly taller than him now. He pushed it, but it didn't open.

"Oh right. The key." He looked up at the table staring at the key on it.

He was very frustrated at this. Because of the table's shape there was no way to climb it. He started searching around for an extra key or something to help him. He turned to the table once more and saw a small box next to the leg of the table. The box appeared to have a cake in it. This time the cake had icing on it that read 'Eat me.'

"There's a chance that this will either fix my problem or just make me smaller. Well, if I drank something to shrink me than eating something might make me normal again." He opened the box and smelled the cake. "At least it smells better than the liquid. Well here goes."

He took a small bite and noticed his shirt was getting tight. He was growing! Quickly, he ran to his other clothes in the pile. He put his clothes on before he got too big for them. He kept growing until he reached the ceiling. "Yes! I'm tall! I'm tall! I'm tall! Woohoo! Hey, I'm tall enough now not to be called shorty! Ooh… I can see them now. Hehehe! Roy has to look up at me now." A devious smile came across his face as all these thoughts were now rushing through his head. Then he had a wonderful idea. "Maybe I can climb out from the hole I came from. Haha! Now who's laughing?" Ed walked over to the hole from where he fell. He jumped up trying to grab a root or some dirt to climb on.

He nearly had one but it slipped out of his hand and he fell backwards hitting his head a second time. He repeated the process for about twenty minutes until he knew he couldn't make it.

"Dammit! Doesn't look like I'm getting out that way. That means I… Oh no! Oh no no no! I have to shrink again! Oh come on! Just as things were going my way." He said with a sigh.

Ed walked over to the table, which was about three times smaller than him. He saw the itty-bitty key on the table and slid it off of the table into his palm and sat it next to the door. He turned back to the table and carefully picked up the bottle. There was just a little bit of the liquid left.

"Huh… I really don't want to do this, but if I don't I can't get out of here." He picked up the key and bottle in his fingertips.

He was sure to place the key next to the door this time. "Well, here goes nothing…" he sighed and took the last bit of it.


End file.
